


Flowers

by kikitheslayer



Category: Veep
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e07 Special Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikitheslayer/pseuds/kikitheslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon-bendy thing where Jonah tries to do something nice for Dan without having to actually, you know, acknowledge it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> In which my need for everyone to be happy conflicts with the fact that everyone on Veep is garbage.

There are a few things Dan is going to do once he’s back in D.C.. First, he’s going to waste no time making sure that everyone knows he’s fine, that what happened in London was a minor blip. He’s going to get back his old job, or well, at least _a_ job. Then, he’s going to punch Amy Brookheimer in the face.

Amy Brookheimer. Full name. They are no longer on a first name basis. They are no longer friends.

It’s not because she left him alone and stranded in a British hospital while the rest of the campaign flew back on Air Force Two. He can understand that. He would have done the same thing.

No, it’s because she left him stranded in a British hospital _with Jonah Ryan._

As Jonah picks up his chart and settles at the foot of his bed, it hits Dan like a truck that he and Jonah know each other well enough that they can be alone like this without a trace of awkwardness. All the drugs in the world can’t stop that pain.

\--

Eventually, Jonah runs out of fake symptoms. He shifts awkwardly, still seated. He looks around the room, focused on anything but Dan. He takes out his phone.

“What happened to your slutty Nanny McPhee?” Dan asks finally.

“Just texted,” Jonah gloats, looking up. “Gonna show her my Big Ben, if you know what I mean.”

“Jesus fucking Christ.”

The conversation lulls, and after another minute Jonah stands up. He makes a big show of putting away his phone, glances around the room, then says, “Pro-tip? If you’re going to kill yourself, wait and do it in D.C.. Somewhere with lots of security. I want the footage.”

He’s shuffling quickly out of the room before Dan can even muster a “Go fuck yourself.”

Dan heaves a heavy sigh and then catches sight of something left at the foot of the bed. “Hey!” he calls to Jonah’s retreating back. “You forgot your--”

Jonah doesn’t give any indication of having heard, doesn’t even slow down.

Dan grimaces. Just like Jonah, to go and do something so dumb it came off as half-way sentimental.

\--

Amy texts Jonah from the plane. She’s not particularly feeling it, but if she can make just one British waiter tell Jonah he looks like a sad-sack, the whole trip will been… like 20% worth it.

She texts:

_We’re still meeting right??_

Then:

_I hope you brought flowers xx_

He texts back a selfie from a car. His face takes up most of the screen, pressed tightly next to a different bouquet than the one she saw earlier. She chalks it up to the reality-bending air of stupid that follows Jonah Ryan wherever he goes. Probably nothing.


End file.
